


Where Did Everybody Go?

by watcherofworlds



Series: Whumptober 2020 [9]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Episode: s03e20 The Fallen, F/M, Prompt Fill, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26936581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watcherofworlds/pseuds/watcherofworlds
Summary: Prompt Fill for Whumptober Day 8 "Where Did Everybody Go?"
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Series: Whumptober 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956160
Comments: 7
Kudos: 23
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Where Did Everybody Go?

The icy wind that blew across the plain outside of Nanda Parbat, chilling Oliver to the bone, felt reflective of what his life was about to become. After all, he was about to lose the only source of light and warmth he had left.

He had already said his goodbyes to Thea and John, and now only one person remained. The person he was most dreading having to say goodbye to, to walk away from. The person he wasn’t sure he could let go. As John walked away from him, leaving only Felicity behind, Oliver hung his head and closed his eyes, bracing himself for the moment that would tear his heart from his body. He lifted his head again a moment later, watching Felicity come toward him.

“I am afraid I’ll never forgive myself for leaving you here,” she murmured, her voice trembling. His own pain was reflected in her eyes, magnified a hundredfold, but Oliver forced himself not to look away. This would be the last time he would ever see Felicity, and he wanted to remember everything about this moment, wanted to burn every detail into his mind until glowed like live wire in his recollections.

“You told me once that life is precious, and you wanted more from it than I could offer you,” he said, stepping closer to Felicity until only an inch of space remained between them. “Don’t give up on that. The only way that I’m going to survive this is if I know that you’re out there, living your life, happy.” There was a long, painful moment where neither of them spoke.

“We’re always saying goodbye to each other,” Felicity said softly, breaking the silence. With a pained, humorless chuckle, she added, “You’d think I’d be good at it by now.”

“Well, let’s not say goodbye this time,” Oliver replied, because he could give her that. He could ease the pain of their parting, if only a little. He kissed her then, kissed her like he had that first time, kissed her in a way that was a promise and a prayer and a million other things he couldn’t put words to, all at once.

When they broke apart, they stood with their foreheads pressed together, all but holding their breath, frozen together in a moment of time. Then Felicity stepped past Oliver, and the moment was lost. He watched her walk away from him, toward the spot where John was waiting for her, and with her went his life. After this, it would end, and a new one would begin. Knowing this, he forced himself not to call out to her, not to call her back to him. As hard as it was, he forced himself to let her go.


End file.
